This invention relates to novel compositions of matter as represented by B-triamino-N-tris(trimethylsilyl)borazine and its transformation into polymeric materials to be used as ceramics precursors. Ceramics such as BN, B.sub.4 C, SiC, and Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 are of great importance commercially. However, due to their insolubility and nonfusibility, the processing of these materials into useful end products presents grave difficulties. A material which can be transformed into a readily processible polymer prior to final pyrolysis into a ceramic offers a potential for ceramic fiber production, coatings, foams, and also as a binder for ceramic powders eliminating the use of additives (i.e. sintering aids). It is the principal object of this invention, therefore, to provide a material amenable to transformation into preceramic polymers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a process for obtaining boron nitride fibers.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure.